Sailor Wars
by Minzuno Raven
Summary: When the first evil arose, the Sailor Soildiers were conceived and created to combat the rising darkness. Yet something goes terribly astray during Mercury's summoning...
1. Summoning

Long, long ago... In a galaxy far, far away...  
Happened something comepletely unrealted to this story!  
Looking for Star Wars? Not here!  
Near the beginning of our Solar System, the Senshi were created to save the  
known worlds from destruction...  
This is the story on how they came to be and the trials they first faced as newly  
ascended heroes...  
  
Sailor Wars  
by: Minzuno Raven  
~~~  
  
"Have you prepared your soul?"  
"I have."  
"You will not be mislead." A pause, "This will be painful."  
"I understand."  
He gives the smallest of smiles, barely showing the edges of his teeth. "You   
are strong. You will make a good Sailor Soldier."  
I smile also. "Thank you."  
"Prepare, …it comes."  
  
I take a deep breath and let it out slowly, but I am not afraid. I listen to the echo   
of his deep voice as it fades away; I listen for Its coming.  
  
The harsh light comes from no where, perhaps from the very ground beneath my   
feet. It engulfs me completely, blinding me with Its power, and everything else is   
swiftly taken away.   
  
He did not lie. It is most painful, and I can not stop the scream that rips through my   
throat. Is that my voice so raw, which begs for release?  
  
Pain.   
  
Every muscle I have is contracting, my vision fills with red, and all I can do is endure.   
  
Pain, I can't stop the pain.   
  
I am not certain how much more I can withstand. But I must somehow endure; I   
must face this pain if I am to ever become a Sailor Soldier.   
  
I must, this is my dream, this is what I want more than anything…   
  
What?!  
  
If I could breathe, I would gasp. If I could move, I would stiffen.  
  
A trickle… Something wet… at my fingertips. Blood?  
No! Please, no…!  
  
***  
It began long ago, too far in the past for anyone to remember…  
  
***  
"…cury?! Mercury! Sailor Mercury!"  
  
Who are they calling?  
  
"Is she alright?"  
"I don't know."  
"Mercury!"  
  
Stop yelling! It hurts my head. Everything hurts.  
I open my eyes slowly… and slam them shut.  
That only worsened the pain. Why? Why does everything hurt?  
  
"She's alive!"  
  
By everything sacred, I will give nearly anything to silence these tumultuous people!  
  
Hands. Hands roll me over, work their way beneath me, pick me up off the floor…  
  
  
I scream.  
  
***  
~~~  
That's it so far.  
If there is any intrest shown, I will continue with this story.   
So if you want to read on, give some feedback! ^^   
Ja! ~Raven 


	2. First Friend

Here is the next, (though really short ^^;) part of this story.  
The plot thickens, the mystery deepens, and a handsome young man   
is added to the cast!  
Remember, reviews = updates!  
enjoy!  
  
***  
"You heard what happened, didn't you?"  
"I did. No one knows what went wrong."  
"Poor thing. Bed-stricken."  
"What do you think the royal family will do about this shame?"  
"SHH!"  
  
I must have moved. The two servants quickly flee the room, one scolding   
the other about speaking around the wrong ears. Tears threaten to fall.  
No one understands. No one understands what happened with the   
summoning. No one understands how I feel. Least of all, me.  
  
-A trickle… Something wet… at my fingertips. Blood?  
No! Please, no…!-  
  
What happened?  
I roll over and fall asleep once more, since I lack the strength and courage   
to seek the answer.  
  
***  
"You must wake up now."  
  
I ignore the voice.  
"Please, we can't let you waste away."  
Still, I do not reply. I have stopped caring.  
  
There is a pause before the voice continues. "Please?" he beseeches, a   
note of concern now ringing in his voice, "A beautiful maiden such as you   
should not fall to such a fate."  
  
It dawns upon me. It is a man and not one of the horrid woman servants they   
usually send. I quickly sit up startled.  
"Good. You must eat now."  
His smile seems genuine.  
  
I accept the plate of food he produces, and watch with an uneasy curiosity as   
he retreats from the room, closing my door softly and with care.  
I am shocked that they would allow a man into my room. Such is surely a   
breech of courtesy… Then I realize, -the armor, the sword at his hip, and the   
spear he had leaning against the doorframe- he must be a guard positioned   
outside my room. He must have entered after those gossipy servants left. He   
must have overheard them…  
  
"She's just stopped eating."  
"Must be realizing what she's worth."  
"Come now!"  
"She must feel shamed, what with the summoning failure."  
"You don't know that."  
"I've heard…"  
  
Despite all these terrible whispers echoing in my mind, despite my own doubts   
and sorrow, I begin to eat.   
For a reason I can not explain, I know this guard interests me. I need to know if his   
concern is real, that there is hope of a friend amidst all this loneliness, and that the   
world is not full of feigned anxiety from strangers seeking a handout and a step up.  
  
*** 


End file.
